Heretofore, various types of air bag devices have been suggested for mounting in the doors, seats or ceilings of the vehicle, adaptable to being inflated should a side impact occur to cushion the operator or passenger. One such arrangement is disclosed in Haviland U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,667. Such side impact apparati are not known to include a constant force type air cushion.
De Lorean U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,703 discloses an energy absorber unit associated with vehicle bumper system, including a diaphragm associated with a container of pressurized fluid medium, wherein the diaphragm is adapted to being ruptured by a piercing rod upon impact beyond a predetermined force, to permit the fluid medium to flow into an inflatable cushion.
Fike, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,109 discloses a shear relief device and a tapered grommet mounted in a relief opening, with a tapered rod extended through the grommet and, for a mild impact, adapted to progressively restrict flow of fluid from one chamber to another and, in the event of a heavy impact, to engage the inner periphery of the grommet and remove the shear relief device and grommet, assuring that shock absorption continuously occurs.
Folarin U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,749 discloses a tapered metering pin extending through a flow control orifice formed in a cap and cooperating therewith to progressively restrict the flow of fluid from a rear chamber to an intermediate chamber to absorb the impact energy upon a bumper impact causing the cap to move rearwardly past the metering pin.